Taishi Meets Marx
by Verdot
Summary: Giftfic for MJP. Taishi's been reading, and his thoughts are swimming with ideas for a new world domination. Unfortunately, Kazuki is there to hear all about this dojincom... [oneshot]


AN: Giftfic for MJP. He's read it already, and told me to post it. May the Red prevail! (My heritage is Russian, I couldn't help it...)

-----

Outside the school, everything was quiet. The young man sat with contentment, his eyes greedily devouring the words off the page of the book in his hands. Even the crowds of students flowing over the sidewalks seemed to be in mute. Of course, it was only quiet in his mind. In fact it really was an unusually loud day, the chatters and clatters of teenage life assaulting the warming air violently. So violently, in fact, that another young man sitting next to him found reason to comment.

"Can we go now? I think I'm getting a headache," he complained, the past few days of schoolwork and other pursuits taking its toll on his demeanor. The young man adjusted his glasses, ignoring the comment.

"Hello? Earth to Taishi?" his friend continued, waving a hand in between the book and his eyes. Taishi peered at him with a disinterested expression.

"What is it, my brother?" he breathed out, blinking his way back into a graphical world. His friend rolled his eyes.

"Video games. My house. After school," he replied good naturedly, "Do any of these ring a bell?" Taishi seemed to consider it for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Of course, Kazuki!" he said finally, springing up from his seat, "I almost forgot. A good book can do that to you!" He jiggled the book in his hand for emphasis. Kazuki raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Somehow I don't think that's a good thing..." he said warily, looking at the book as if it were a weapon of some kind. Taishi laughed.

"How could you doubt me?" he replied, arms extended dramatically, "We are comrades! Brothers!" He finished up the last part of his pseudo speech with a wide and cheesy grin. Kazuki again rolled his eyes.

"Right..." he said, and then lowered his tone, "...That's what I'm afraid of..."

_Later..._

"I'm about to reveal to you our _master_ plan and all you want to do is play video games?" Taishi spoke from his perch on Kazuki's chair, giving his friend a skeptical eye. Kazuki sat on the floor, a patient and yet frazzled look about him, game controller in his hands. He sighed.

"So you're going to take over the world with something other than dojinshi?" he queried, idly fiddling with the buttons of the controller. Taishi grinned, leaning so he could hover over him better.

"Other than dojinshi? My brother, you should know better," he chided, shaking a finger at him, "Dojinshi is only _one_ means to world domination!" Kazuki settled himself into a more comfortable position.

"This could take awhile..." he muttered to himself. Taishi popped up into a standing position, balancing precariously on the chair. He cleared his throat.

"We must shake off the bourgeois ways of our previous generation!" he began, in his usual fanatical pose, "And as the proletariat, rise up past the class boundaries that surround us!" Kazuki shook his head.

"What have you been reading now?" he said, clearly unimpressed, but still listening. Taishi, unfazed, looked hard at Kazuki.

"Can you say that, as a dojinshi artist, you are a worker?" he asked attempting to reel him in. Kazuki nodded.

"Of course, especially when it gets around deadline hell..." he replied, shuddering as he uttered the last phrasing. Taishi smiled yet again.

"As a worker, wouldn't you like more of a say about how your work is appreciated?" He hopped off the chair now, crouching down so he could hold Kazuki's attention better.

"I guess. Any artist wants their work to be appreciated."

"Do you not feel... oppressed at times?" he continued, his phrasings gathering more momentum, "Pressured by the standards of other artists, and the fan community at large? Or the rest of our so called 'society'?" Kazuki regained his earlier suspicious expression.

"Taishi, what exactly _have_ you been reading?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Taishi laughed maniacally.

"Only a most genius work! It's as if a door has been opened to my mind!" he belted out, springing up to standing again. Kazuki sighed.

"If this is anything like your idea about infiltrating McDonald's..." he said, trailing off as Taishi shot him a glare.

"There _must_ be something shady going on with a corporation like that," he defended, reminiscing about earlier ideals, "Besides, we could have gotten valuable tips." Kazuki shifted his weight, waiting for the next verbal onslaught. Taishi shook the thoughts out of his head and concentrated on his previous string of words.

"Ah, yes. As I was saying, I have been awakened. We, the dojinshi community, must rise up against the oppressive rule of capitalism!"

"Oh no..." Kazuki laughed, rolling onto the floor, "Don't tell me you've discovered..." but the fit of laughter prevented him from finishing his sentence. Taishi gave him a quick frown and continued.

"From the writings of the late Marx, I have found the path to our control..." he said, his voice low and conspiratorial, "I call this new philosophy, Dojincom." He finished with a satisfied grin. Kazuki laughed harder.

"Yes, this is worse than the McDonald's incident," he said, after gaining control of his laughter. Taishi crossed his arms.

"You say this now, but soon Dojincom will spread," he said, peering over his glasses at Kazuki, "And the artist-proletarians will join together, and declare in one voice-"

"Weren't we going to play video games?" Kazuki interrupted, "If you keep spouting your new philosophy, it'll get late before we do anything." Taishi held his chin in thought and then nodded his head.

"Yes, you are right, my brother," he conceded, plopping down on the floor next to him, "One must not forget to take a break once in awhile."

"Sure, Taishi. I just hope you didn't give this speech to Aya yet..."

"She was the one who gave me the book."

"Oh, ok..." Kazuki replied, turning his PS2 on, "I didn't see her as the Communist type."

"Yes, well there are a lot of things you don't know about her..." he replied, a smirk on his face. Kazuki shook his head.

"Let's just play," he said warily, "Before I become part of an antigovernment band of rebels trying to stop an evil mega corporation." Taishi grinned.

"You've been playing too many RPGs, my brother..."


End file.
